Device with presence-sensitive input functionality, including touch screen devices, are increasingly becoming more common. Presence-sensitive displays, for example, can be configured to detect the contact of a stylus, or a touch of a user's finger against a screen. Modern presence-sensitive devices and displays, also allow a user to make natural gestures, such as those used in the process of handwriting. Presence-sensitive devices can be used in conjunction with a processor to recognize the user's gesture and the processor may register a corresponding response. For example, a user may perform a long-tap gesture or a double-tap gesture, which may signal the processor to enter a selection mode to allow selection and/or manipulation of the text or objects.
One disadvantage of using a finger or other broad-tipped stylus device in conjunction with a presence-sensitive device is that it can be difficult to target accurately and select accurately the desired text or object. In systems that have a presence-sensitive input device combined with a display, it can be difficult to accurately target and highlight displayed text or objects so that they may be selected and/or manipulated. In addition, if a user begins selecting an unintended portion of text or object, it can be inconvenient to make corrections, and modifications to correct the mistakenly selected text or object usually require another gesture or repeating the initial gesture.